We'll Always be Together
by ShadowStriker
Summary: Sora's heart is broken, Matt has left her...She doesn't know what to do next, should she end it all?
1. Just Words

****

We'll Always Be Together

Chapter 1 : Just Words

Author : Shadow Striker

E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com

She was still as beautiful, still as caring, still as sweet. But other things were different. Just looking through her photo album, made her heart ache. She missed him a lot. She wondered why he never called. The days were long and the nights were painful. It had been forever...forever since she had seen him. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to talk to him, she had to hear his voice, she had to hold him...But something stopped her, the words that echoed eternally. "We'll always be together". Those words became her life, that life then became a dream...that dream became a nightmare...that nightmare became her reality. 

She clenched her hands around the album. Tears ran down her cheeks. She sat there all night, just thinking, thinking about what they had, and what was now gone. Eventually she fell asleep. Her dreams were the only place where she was happy. If that was the only place he would love her, then she wanted to stay there forever. But that wasn't so, she would always wake up. She would always wake back to reality, back to her nightmare. It would never end. She would always be miserable with out him. 

She finally gathered the enough strength to call him. She pulled out the phone book from the shelf and looked through it to find his phone number. She slowly dialed his number as everything passed through her mind. A familiar voice answered the phone, it was him...she knew it was him. 

"Hello?"

She didn't want to say anything back. She wanted to sit there and listen to his voice. She wanted to think about their first kiss. How magical that first kiss was. Her fantasy was torn apart when she heard another voice...

"Who is it?" that voice said

In the background, there was the sound of a baby crying, and a mother trying to tell him to be quiet. Her heart shattered into smaller pieces. She gave her heart to him, He took her heart, and threw it away...

"Matt, I love you..."

"Sora?"

She hung up the phone and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her. "We'll always be together" she repeatedly cried to herself. What was left of the night passed by and soon it was morning. She got out of bed. She walked up to the roof of her apartment. "If my dreams is the only place I am happy, then I'm gonna stay there." She looked down toward the ground. Everything ran through her mind, the first day they met, their adventures together in the digital world, the days in college...the best days of her life

FLASHBACK

"Have a safe trip!!" Sora yelled to Matt as he was about to get into his car. 

Matt turned around and smiled, "I'll see you soon, Sora." He slid into the car and quickly drove off to the airport with his arm out the window waving to Sora.

Sora waved back, almost breaking down into tears. She put on a happy mood just so Matt wouldn't worry about her. But that's just how she was, she didn't want anyone else to be unhappy, she didn't really care about what happened to her...all she wanted was to be with the one she loved. She didn't really like Matt's job, he was always around other girls, and it made her jealous, but she didn't say much about it, because it made Matt happy.

A few hours later, a taxi drove up to Sora's house. And a young man stepped out. It was Matt...She quickly ran out the door and gave him a hug. Matt spun her around and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I thought you were gonna go..." 

"I was, but I didn't want to leave you behind...Come with me, Sora..." Matt stared into her eyes, those beautiful eyes of her. They were full of life and energy.

"Matt...I love you...We'll always be together, right?"

"We'll always be together..."

FLASHBACK TO ANOTHER POINT IN TIME

"Matt, why are you home so late again?"

"Don't worry about it, It was just another long rehearsal, I mean we are on tour you know" Matt laid his jacket on the couch next to Sora and gave her a kiss. 

Matt went to take a shower. She checked his jacket. There, she found a letter. It was already opened, so she took the liberty of reading it. Tears quickly filled her eyes...

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Reality

****

We'll Always be Together

Chapter 2 : Reality

Author : Shadow Striker

E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com

She would finally end her nightmare. It would all end with this one jump. It was the only way she could think of...No one would care anyways. All her friends moved on, they all got married and had new families, and they never bothered to contact her.. 

"Its not like they never got around to it, they were just too busy." She tried to think that instead of saying that they forgot about her. It was already hard enough that Matt had forgot about her, why should she think that her friends did too. 

"No one would miss me. They would just come to the funeral to pay their respect...they wouldn't give it another thought after that. They would just go on with their own happy little lives. They don't give a f*ck!!!" Sora cried out loud. No one could hear her. She was in her own little world.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the busy street. She shut her eyes, and thought, she thought about Matt. She thought about her funeral, and how no one would be there...It had been a hard life for her...and now she was ready to end it. She put a foot over the ledge, ready to jump.

"Well Here goes..."

Then a hand grabbed onto hers. So many thoughts ran in her mind. Sora turned, and opened her eyes, and there he was, her angel, her knight, her lover. All he could do was watch her cry. Then he smiled.

"Matt?" 

"Sora, Don't do it...I Love you" 

Sora tried to smile...but all that could come out were tears. The same tears that were there every night. Those same tears, that were for him, and him alone. She was happy to hear him say that...she was happy that he was there to save her. But then it struck her, he was married. He broke his promise, he wouldn't be with her forever, they wouldn't be together ever again. Her world grew even smaller. Her own thoughts hurt her. She couldn't see it anymore, she couldn't see their love. It was gone, she was hopeless now.

"He's just here to prevent me from jumping. He just doesn't want to be at court when my parents press charges for provoking suicide. He just didn't want to deal with it. The only way he could do it, was to try to stop me from doing anything stupid." Sora thought to herself.

Her legs grew weak, and she fell backward. He grabbed on to her hand and tried pulling her back up but it was no use. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. It had been a long time that Sora had cried over him. He stared into Sora's beautiful eyes, and she knew that he really did love her...

Tears started to run down his cheek, as he desperately tried to pull her back up. He missed her a lot. He wanted to spend his life with her. He never loved somebody as much as he loved her. 

"Matt, We'll always be together..." All her memories flashed through her mind...All the good memories...the ones with Matt...she let go of his hand...smiling. Matt watched her as she fell, he tried to smile back at her, but he was in so much pain, so much sadness. His tears were for her, and they followed her down as she fell. "I Love you..."


	3. Truth

Chapter 3 : Truth  
Author : Shadow Striker  
E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
His room was lit only by a small desk lamp. The only noise was that of a scribbling pen and the gust of wins. A loud noise soon erupted outside, but Matt paid no attention to it. The room was getting real warm, so he decided to open the window. On the other side of the room, there was a young lady sleeping there. It was Sora, his lover, his guardian angel.  
  
  
"Dear Sora,  
I 'm leaving tonight for California. My Father's close friends have been killed in a car accident, and I am going to attend the funeral there. Dad wishes that I would stay with their daughter for a few months, to help her adjust to her lost and to help her take care of her son. Hopefully, I'll be able to come back to see you soon. Keep in touch, I'll be back soon. I Love you.  
Forever yours,   
Matt "  
  
  
He pulled the drawer out and sealed the letter in an envelope. Matt placed the letter next to the lamp on the desk. He gave his love a gentle kiss on the forehead and left the room.  
  
A Gust of wind blew into the window, and the envelope was thrown under the bed. Sora woke up the next morning to find her lover gone. She checked everywhere for him, and called his job to ask where he was. That night she cried to sleep, thinking that he had left her.   
  
Flashback to another point in time  
  
"Dear Sora,  
Why haven't you answered my letters? I just got back from California. I've missed you so much. I want to see you soon. Meet me in the park next week at eight. I want to see how much you've change, probably as beautiful as ever. I want to talk to you, we haven't talked in a while. I sent you my phone number in one of my past letters, but you never called. Every time I would call, no one would answer. I would sit there for hours, thinking that you forgot about me, that you moved on. It hurt...but then I realized you loved me. Well I'm gonna find a job for Christine, I'll try to call you later.   
Forever yours,  
Matt"  
  
"Could you do me a favor? I gotta get going, I'm gonna be late for the rehearsal for the next concert. Can you put this letter in the mailbox?"  
  
The girl turns around with her baby in her arms. She smiles. "Sure". She takes the letter from Matt and puts it on the table. "Thanks Christine" Matt quickly gets dressed and leaves.  
  
Christine quickly opens the letter and starts reading. She puts the letter back into the envelope and rips it into pieces. This wasn't the first time she had done this. She wanted Matt to be hers, and she would do it at all costs. She just didn't know that Matt was already engaged to someone.  
  
End of Flashback  
  



	4. Depression

We'll Always Be Together

Chapter 4 : Depression

Author : Shadow Striker

E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com

No one knew why she let go of him, maybe she lost hope. She lived in a nightmare, but it wasn't suppose to be one. Someone loved her, and she didn't know that until her final moments. She's resolved, her nightmare has ended, and she's gonna wait for her lover...as long as it takes...even if it means forever. 

The Funeral took place the following day. It was hard for her parents to say goodbye. They had raised a terrific young lady, and her life ended all because of one guy. They tried not to think about it, but deep down, they knew He didn't take care of their baby like he should of. They didn't want put the blame on him though, seeing how hard he was taking it. 

Everyone left after they paid respect to Sora one last time, but Matt stayed behind. The sky grew dark, and lightning flashed, soon rain followed. But this didn't bother him, he just wanted to stay and watch Sora's grave. He wanted to be with her, he had wanted to die along side her. The cemetery keeper saw Matt come every morning, and he would stay there until evening, not moving, not even eating anything. It went on for days, then weeks, then months.

" Occasionally he would talk to her, whispering comments that no one could hear . Comments that he knew she would hear. But what was strange was that he didn't show up one day. I think it was the anniversary of her death. How strange is that..."

After that day, he never came back to visit the grave. He disappeared from his apartment, leaving Christine to fend for herself. He knew the truth, he was angered, but more lonely then ever. He couldn't stand the sight of seeing that girl and her baby again, he couldn't stand listening to her talk, she was the one that caused Sora to die, and he would never forgive her. 

Matt moved to another apartment, and started a new job. His band fell apart since that day, he just didn't have the spirit to sing anymore. Sora's death had had a huge impact on him. His whole lifestyle changed, he became a cashier at the local supermarket, and he would occasionally daze during the day. The customers eventually complained and he was out of a job, again. 

He still had the money he had made from his world famous tour, but he didn't want to use it because it was the money he had saved up for Sora. The money he would use to buy her a happy life, but he knew that the money wasn't what she had wanted, it was him that she wanted. And now he wanted her. He had always wanted her, he loved her, and he still did...In his dreams, the words "We'll always be together" echo, it was true, they were always together... in spirit, through the soul, and in their heart...


	5. Those Three Words

We'll Always Be Together  
Chapter 5 - Those Three Words  
Author - ShadowStriker  
E-mail : Vegita1019@aol.com  
  
  
Wow, what a movie that was, Sora thought to herself. (emphasis on MOVIE) Sora was always in her dream world, she wanted the perfect romantic life. Occasionally, when watching movies, she would put herself in the place of the actress and her crush, in the place of the main actor. She would watch and watch, hoping that it would eventually happen to her, but it never did. How blind he was.   
Sora walked out of the theater, ofcourse alone. She looked at the listings, to see what else she could watch but they were all comedies, movies that she wasn't in the mood to see. She turned around, and there he was. Her legs grew weak and her stomach began to churn. He was amazing. Seemed like he was waiting on line to get some food. Sora couldn't gather up the courage to go up to him and ask. She decided to sit down and watch him, dreaming about him as the time went on.   
  
"I'd like 2 cokes, a large popcorn and...hmm...a box of rasinets."   
  
"Two cokes? Why would he be ordering two cokes..." Sora was again swept into a dream world, she was in his strong arms. She looked into her eyes and he looked back, smiling at her. Then he gave her a gentle kiss... "No wait, that's not what's happening" What was really happening was the exact opposite of what she wanted. He got his stuff and went to the table near by, and there was a young lady there.   
  
"Thanks"   
" No Problem, Ready to see the movie?"  
" Sure, Lets go."   
  
The girl grabbed on to his arm and walked along side of him. Sora grew jealous, but she was also hurt at the same time. Why couldn't she be the one that was with him... He smiled at the girl. Tears formed in Sora's eyes, she liked him since the day they met, actually like was too weak of a word, love was move like it... Sora couldn't stand seeing him with another person, but she watched intently. Then she was swept into another dream...  
  
"This movie's great..." Sora said  
" No Matter what movie I see with you, bad or good, it still great because I get to watch it with you"  
  
Sora smiled and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.   
  
"I'm always lost without you, I love you"   
  
Matt didn't say anything back, he just looked at her...and smiled. He gave her a kiss, but he still didn't whisper those three words, the ones she craved so much.  
  
"If I was gone, and there was little hope of me coming back, would you wait?"  
"Wait for you? Always...Forever..."  
  
Sora shook her head, when she sees him, the dreams become more frequent, they are never ending. Her fantasy is her life. Occasionally she would be invited to parties, but she never had a date. Her friends were always with their girlfriends or boy friends, she was always alone, left to just barge into other people's conversations, sometimes she would just sit at the couch and just watch everyone, but she particularly watched him. Occasionally, a boy would come sit next to her, but she payed no attention to what he would say. She just watched the movements of her crush's mouth, making out the worlds, sometimes they would be those sweet words that would make a girl fall for him, sometimes it would just be regular words, and sometimes it would be those three words she craved so much...  
  
Sora checked her watch, the watch she had gotten for her birthday from him. She always wore it. She never took it off, not even when she took a shower. At Least she knew that he was thinking about her, the she was in his mind. It was already 7 o'clock. Sora took one last at him, and stormed out of the theater. She got in her car. She got on the highway, and then it happened again, she was swept into another dream...  
  
"Do you always drive this fast?" Sora asked him  
"Ofcourse, everyone does" He responded  
  
He drove up the mountain as quickly as possible. He seemed to know where he was going, he made a right into the dirt pathway, up the hill, then he parked, and got out. He opened the door for her, and she smiled at him. He grabbed onto her hand, and led her for what seemed like miles, not saying a single word. He blindfolded her, telling her not to peek at all. The forest was silent, only the sound of leaves against the breeze and the chirping of the birds were heard, other then that, silence. Then he stopped. He told Sora that she could take off her blindfold.   
Sora slowly took it off. It was beautiful, the stars had come out, completely undisturbed by the lights of the city. He put his arms around her, and pointed toward the nearby hill and gave a signal of some sort with his flash light. A torch was lit, and then it was put toward the ground...and the fire traveled around the ground, forming those three words...  
Sora came out of her daze, but just a little too late, her car flipped over the highway railing. She was ejected from the car through the front window (Sorry guys, she dies again.). Another car coming in the opposite direction hits her in mid-air sending her flying forward a few more meters. A pool of blood surrounds her body by the time the paramedics come, there was obviously nothing they could do. Even until the final moments of her life, she wanted to hear those three simple words, "I Love you".   



	6. Summaries

Summary - "We'll Always Be Together"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sora is at home, alone. She's depressed since her lover has left her. She tries to gather the strength to call him, but the memories keep coming back. Eventually, he was able to call him. Matt answered the phone. Sora was relieved. But then, soon after, she heard the noises of a baby crying. Sora thought it was Matt's wife. Sora thought that he really did abandon her.   
  
FLASHBACK -- Matt is off for his world tour. Sora was alone at home. She was sad, but she just put on a happy mood so Matt wouldn't worry. Matt, comes back after a few hours. He decides to take Sora with him.  
  
FLASHBACK-- Matt comes home late. Sora is curious. She checks to find a letter in his jacket. It brings her to tears.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sora goes up to the roof. She wants to commit suicide. Matt who finally figured out who had called him, comes to save the day. He holds on to Sora, trying not to let her fall. Sora doesn't believe that Matt is doing it out of love. Sora's legs grow weak and she fell backward. Matt struggles to hold on to her. Then she realizes that he really does love her. She then let go of his hand.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
FLASHBACK -- Matt is writing a letter for Sora. He's going to help this young girl settle since her parents had just died, it was his father's wishes, so he had to obey. He put the letter down, but it was eventually blown under Sora's bed.   
  
FLASHBACK-- Matt writes more letters asking why Sora hasn't answered any of his letters, or shown up at any of the meetings. He asks the girl he's stayin with to put his letter in the mail box for him. When Matt leaves, she rips it up and throws it away.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Funeral was held. Matt would visit her grave every single day, rain or shine. He would whisper things to her. Eventually he stopped coming. He left his apartment, leaving the girl to fend for herself. He became a cashier at the local supermarket. He realized how much he wanted to be with Sora now, how much he had loved her.   
  
Chapter 5   
  
It turns out that Sora was just watching a movie at the theaters. She is obsessed over Matt and puts her self in the place of the actress and Matt in the place of the Actor. She fantasizes about her love for Matt, and occasionally goes crazy about him.   



	7. More Soon...

More Soon...  



End file.
